Just The One-Two Of Us
by tsukiyomixxamuto
Summary: Amu is 16 now and in high school. Follow her as she fights for her love with Ikuto, facing a sexy pair of twins from America in the battle of a lifetime! Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko. R&R, rated T for safety!
1. Rock and roll, baby

Author's note: hey guys, its Lizzy! so ummmm i know i havent written a story in like 20 billion years lmao but uh i joined my highschool's creative writing club and the teacher said my writing is very promising and has a lot of potential! so ya i thought i would treat you all to more AMUTO!

this ones gonna be a long fic - maybe even 10000 words? i dont know lets find out!

 **Chapter 1:** Rock and roll, baby

Amu Hinamori woke up and heard Ami screaming. Amu sighed. Ami always screamed, like a lot, and it really kinda annoyed Amu. But like, everything kinda annoyed Amu. She was 16 now and still the coolest girl in school. Her long pink hair reached down to her waist and curled gently at the bottom, and was always super shiny. In fact, she won a school award for the shiniest hair. At least, that's what the rumours said. There were still hundreds of rumours. Some people said she was dating a foregn pop-star - and well it was kind of true cause Amu had a boyfriend.

His name? Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Her childhood sweetheart, who had been with her since she was 12 years old. She had loved him from the day they met, but her stupid heart took like 3 years to figure it out cause she was kind of a dumbo back then. After all she was a kid. But now she's 16, and she has better taste.

Speaking of taste. Tadase. She let out a barking laughter at the thought of the girly-boy. Ew. He had transferred schools years ago to a preppy-all-boys-school. Last Amu heard he had fallen in love with ANOTHER girl and been turned down. He never learned, did he? Amu knew now that she had never actually liked him - Ikuto was always in her heart, and always would be.

Amu got out of bed and began to brush her hair, ignoring the still-screaming Ami. She was such a spoiled brat, and Amu was basically ignored. She was used to it, though. Ever since Ami was born all those years ago, Amu had been alone. But not completely alone...

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia", Amu whispered, and the shugo charas floated up to her. "What outfit should I wear?"

"This one this one this one", said Suu in her sweet, sugary voice, giggling a lot. Suu always giggled. Amu had found it cute at first but now it drove her crazy. But she loved suu so she never said anything. "it's pink!"

"Pink is for babies", Amu said, shaking her long pink hair. Suu pouted but said nothing.

"Transform into me", Dia said vainly. Dia had become kinda vain lately.

"Nooooo, meeeeeeee", Ran whined. "Amu's ALWAYS transforming into me!"

"Yeah and it's not fair" wailed Suu "Can't she wear something cute?"

"Ugh, shut up, all of you!" shouted Amu angrily, kicking her dresser. It shook, and quieted all the charas. "Miki, come here."

Miki floated up. Amu had grown into more of a Miki-character over the years, and got along well with the blue-haired chara.

"Tell me what to wear"

Miki was silent for a few minutes, before saying in her low voice "doesn't your school have a uniform"

Amu had forgotten. It had been summer break for such a long time and she had been dressing in a sexy new outfit every day for Ikuto. They had spent all summer together. they hadn't done _it_ though. Not yet. Amu was going to give _it_ to him for her 17th birthday next year.

"...right", she said, grudingly, putting on her uniform. Of course she had modified it a bit to fit her "cool and spicy" taste. Their normal uniform was a boring old red and white sailor uniform, but she had added some safety pins and patches and cut parts of it up to look nice and sexy. She also had it in the wrong size so it hilighted her nice body, as ikuto would always say while licking her cheek sexily. Everything he did was sexy. Even when he killed the bugs for her... he looked super sexy while doing it. His arm muscles had gotten buffy and beefy over the years from all the violin playing. His leg muscles weren't really but Amu found it even sexier. He had sexy hands, too. He'd play with her hair and it would always make her shiver.

"...mu. Amu! GOD DAMMIT AMU LISTEN TO ME WHILE I'M TALKING" shouted Miki. Amu glared at her.

"just because I have a boyfriend to think about, you don't need to be so jealous Miki", Amu grumbled angrily.

"Oh? She's jealous because of me?" asked a low sexy voice. Amu felt her heart shiver at the deep jaguar tones. She knew that voice anywhere. It had to be...

"Ikuto," she whispered, her voice carried by the breeze in her room to Ikuto's ears. "Hey, babe."

"Ahh, I came just too late. I wanted to see your cute bra and panties."

Amu blushed and threw a shoe at him. Ikuto dodged. He was agile as ever.

"I- I already put these clothes on", she said, looking away and crossing her arms. "You have to come earlier tomorrow."

"Ahh, but I can't wake up. Cats sleep. I'm a cat, remember?"

"Oh, I do," Amu murmured in a low voice, and approached Ikuto. "Kiss me."

"No" Ikuto said, his smirk widening. "You need to earn it."

"Oh?" Amu pouted and sexily unbuttoned the top button

"You bad student you", Ikuto said. "I meant go to school."

"Oh," Amu said and sighed deeply. Ikuto enjoyed teasing her and spending time with her but always made her go to school. Apparently he thought it was important. Amu didn't. School was boring and didn't teach her anything useful - only things like math. She wanted to be like Utau, a cool idol. Utau even got to live with her boyfriend, not some dumb sister and ignoring parents.

Amu looked away tears sprouting in her shining eyes. "Later, okay?"

"I promise", Ikuto whispered into her ear. Amu's heart shivered again. "I just wanted to see my princess this monring, but I have to go to work"

"Goodbye baby," Amu said and picked her bag up to leave the house. She didn't eat breakfast anymore. It made her thinner, and she wanted to be thin and cool for Ikuto.

She did everything for him. He was her sexy boyfriend, and he was the only thing she had worth living for.


	2. I Can Feel The Pressure

**Author's Note: hiiii Lizzy again! i was so excited about this i wrote chapter two already lol**

 **Chapter 2: I Can Feel The Pressure**

Amu pulled up to the school in her car. She was the only girl in her grade with one – Ikuto bought it for her 16th birthday. He taught her how to drive and she got her license quickly – he was a good teacher and rewarded her with kisses. Sometimes he'd eat chocolate before kissing her so his kisses would taste like it.

"Morning, Amu", said a quiet voice. Amu looked over and saw Rima leaning against her locker. She had cut her hair completely short a couple of years ago, but it had grown to her shoulders. Rima had also gotten into makeup before anyone else (in grade 7) and was better at doing eyeliner than anyone else. She did Amu's makeup before school every morning.

"Hi Rima", Amu said. "Did you have a nice break?"

"I guess" Rima shrugged. "I called Nagi every day so ya it was pretty good. My parents have been fighting again though."

"Didn't they get a divorce like in grade 6?" Amu asked. Rima nodded.

"They still fight though. They haven't settled everything yet. They fought over custody so much that I eventually moved out. I think they're still fighting over me." Rima looked away. "I wish they'd see I'm my own person. I don't care about either of them."

"My parents don't even care about me", Amu said bitterly. "They ignore me because I'm not small and cute like Ami."

"It's better that way" Rima said darkly. "Parents only get in the way"

Amu thought of Ikuto's parents. His dad had vanished and left him to Easter, and his mother had been useless the whole time.

"Yeah", she agreed quietly. "Your right."

"Anyway what makeup do you want", Rima asked as they walked into the girl's washroom.

"I dunno, just do what you always do", Amu said and Rima began to do her makeup. She gave Amu winged eyeliner, a smokey eye look, and dark red lipstick. She also used foundation and contoring, and filled in Amu's eyebrows. Amu looked into the mirror and did a sharp breath intake. She loved how Rima made her look.

"Thanks", Amu said. "I think Ikuto likes it when I wear your makeup."

"Well you look sexy with it on", Rima shrugged. "Do you have a date tonight?"

"Oh Rima", Amu giggled, flipping her hair. "We always have a date."

"Lucky", Rima muttered. "Damn purple-head, off in Russia to learn ballet..."

Nagihiko had been travelling the world for several years now. He and Rima had started dating soon after the wedding, and on the day he left Rima cut her hair and closed her heart. She was still dating him but it was hard.

Amu and Rima walked to class. They were in the same class again this year, and sat right beside each other.

"Hey Amu", Rima said. "Look at the board."

Amu looked up. On the board was written "Welcome Sayaba-kun" in large letters that Amu recognized as her teacher, Wakizushi-sensei. The class had already started to talk excitedly, and Amu turned to Rima.

"A new student? In September?" Amu's eyebrows shot up. New students at there school were pretty rare, especially in the middle of the year.

"I hope he's not annoying" Rima muttered.

"You find almost everyone annoying", Amu giggled. Rima punched her.

Then, Wakizushi-sensei walked in. He was a tall man with really messy hair (and not in a sexy way either), who spoke rather flamboyantly. Rima thought he was both hideous and annoying, but Amu thought he was kind of funny.

"Good morning my darling class" Wakizushi-sensei purred. Amu stopped herself from laughing. He sounded like a cheesy-version of Ikuto, and it was kind of fun to listen to. If she closed her eyes she could almost imagine Ikuto teaching her class... Oh, how wonderful that would be! Her beloved boyfriend in a teacher's uniform teaching her every day...

"...transfer student today. His name is Sayaba-kun", Wakizushi-sensei purred. Amu broke out of her Ikuto-induced-trance and looked up. Wakizushi-sensei was opening the door.

The person who walked in made the class gasp collectively. He was tall, and had very fair skin and large eyes. His hair was blonde and curled slightly, and his bright blue eyes scanned the class and then rested gently on Amu.

"I'm Sayaba Alex. My mother is American and my dad's Japanese. I've lived in America for the last 5 years, but my dad got a job here, so..." Sayaba-kun shrugged, and smirked. A couple of the girls gasped again. "I get to see all the lovely ladies of Japan once more... and the handsome boys"

The class was in an uproar. The girls had started squealing (a couple even had nosebleeds), and the boys looked dumbfounded. Rima groaned. Amu was sort of intrugued. He was really, really hot. Not like Ikuto-hot, a different kind of hot. His blue eyes looked like ice, and though he was flirting openly with the class, Amu could tell there was more to him than that. She could tell what people's inner selves were like thanks to her thorough shugo chara experiences, and this Sayaba-kun wasn't like he was presenting himself to be.

"Sayaba-kun, why don't you go have a seat? Right behind Hinamori-san." Amu sat in the second-last row by the window – she often looked outside of it and dreamed of Ikuto coming to rescue her from the dull affair that was school.

Right before Amu was about to look out and start daydreaming about her boyfriend, Sayaba-kun walked by and winked at her. Amu blushed and looked away. Dammit why was she blushing? She had to think of some super sexy Ikuto stuff to get that Sayaba-kun out of her head...

Then she saw something that made her want to scream. A little shugo chara dressed in a bright pink suit with the same blonde hair that Sayaba-kun had, carrying a bouquet of flowers and smirking.

 _Sayaba-kun's chara._


	3. And Here We Go Again

Author's Note: Lizzy here! thank you to all the wonderful people who read the first two chapters and thank you especally to winter snow14 who was the first person to favourite it and KatelynIsEpic who was second! if you want a charrie named after you just lemme know in the reviews? ;D pleeeeease review guys I want to know what you think of Sayaba-kun! he's my treasured OC creation -whips tear from eye-

Chapter 3: And Here We Go Again

A chara. It was small, smaller than any of Amus charas. He had ice blue hair and ice blue eyes that stared rigt at Amu in surprise. His suit was the same shade as Amu's hair, and Amu cringed. Pink was not a good colour on him, ew. But oh well charas never had much fashion except Miki but she was supposed to be fashionable so anyway (AN: Miki really is the only one with a nice outfit lol!). He was also carrying a bouquet of blue roses.

"He's character changing" Amu thought, and the class all turned to look at her. "Oh sorry I said something odd" she laughed, scratching the back of her head in an anime pose. "I'm just tired".

Sayaba-kun turned to look at her. For what seemed like the bilionth time that day Amu's heart shivered under his icy blue gaze. She wanted to melt that gaze away and see what he was like as a person without his charas. Maybe now she could.

"Ano, Wakizushi-sensei", Sayaba-kun said. Wakizushi made a noise kind of like a constipated meow and turned from the chalkboard to look at him. "Uh can I have like some kind of buddy to show me around the school or something? Preferably a pretty lady, like… this one"

Amu looked. He was pointing his slender white finger right at her heart, which immediately gave another quiet shiver.

"M-me?!" she gaped, turning away from him. "I guess… if I have to but don't slow me down or anything",

"She's so cool", whispered some of her classmates in unsion.

"And spicy too", finished Rima sarcastically under her breath making Amu flip her hair. If they wanted her to be cool and spicy she couldn't disappoint her fans.

"Well, it's been decided!" Wakizshi-sensei giggled (and Rima rolled her eyes), "you two will have a pleasant time together. Now, Hinamori-san, please show him around our wonderful school building!"

Amu swirled around and stared into Sayaba-kun's icy blue eyes. "Come on", she whispered and pulled his arm and led him out of the classroom. The room she left behind erupted with fangirl screams of "cool and spicy!" and "Hinamori-san, take me with you!" but she knew none of them could ever match up to her new blue-eyed interest.

"So", she said "what parts have you seen so far and what do I have to show you still?"

Sayaba-kun stopped and Amu stumbled a bit because she still hadn't let go of his hands. She noticed she had a pretty firm grip on his pale hands so she loosened it a bit, noticing how beautiful they were.

"Do you think I _really_ wanted you to show me around this dingy old place?" he teased, "I wanted some alone time with you, the most lovely lady I ever layed my eyes on". Sayaba-kun pushed her against a wall and stroked her face. His icy eyes were so close to hers. Amu's heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to fly out of her chest and out of her mouth right into Sayaba-kun's hands.

"H-hold on", she pushed him away lightly, "I saw that chara, where is he?" Sayaba-kun jumped a little like he'd burned himself and flushed a deep flamingo colour.

"Er… chara? I have no idea what you're talking about, my sweet", he said, scrating the back of his head a little and not making eye contact with Amu.

Amu rolled her eyes and looked back at him again, tilting her head a bit. "Come on don't play dumb with me now, I know I saw one of those puny things floating around you. I'd know a shugo chara any day". Sayaba-kun sighed, turning around.

"Looks like I can't hide anything from those eyes of yours," he sang in a sing-song voice. "Ok, you can come out," he sighed and the tiny blue chara floated out from behind him and twirled around one time in the air before picking a rose from the bouquet and holding it out to Amu.

"The name's Claudio", the chara said in an italian accent "what is the name of this beautiful creature I see before me?"

"Amu" said Amu, frowning and gesturing for the flower to be thrown away. Claudio threw it away with a sob but then straightened up and looked at her.

"You can see me", he said. "That means you have little sweet charas too."

"Yep!" giggled Ran as she floated up. "I'm Ran, Amu's best chara"

"No you're not" Suu wailed, floating up to float by Ran. "I'm Suu"

"Oh, my my my! Two charas! What a fascinating sexy lady" Claudio said and Amu noticed his voice was almost as deep as Ikuto's. But not quiet as sexy.

"Not just two", Amu said flipping her hair. At that moment Miki and Suu floated up too. Claudio gasped and Sayaba-kun's eyes widened, his eyebrows shooting up into his skull.

"Four charas… I've never seen someone with more than one before" said Sayaba-kun in awe. "Darling, you are truly the only one for me. Let us be joined in holy matrimony for this is… destiny."

"I have a boyfriend", Amu said coolly. Sayaba-kun's eyes glinted for a moment before returning to their flirty look.

"Ohoho~ Let me meet this boyfriend. Can he speak English as well as I can?" Sayaba-kun boasted

"Ikuto can do anything", Amu said hotly, her temper rising. This transfer student's charactr change was starting to really p*ss her off. "Can you take your change off it's bothering me"

"No can do, snookums", Sayaba-kun chuckled darkly. "This is the true me and it's not coming off until school is done."

"After school then", Amu said impatently. "Meet me at the park after school so I can meet your proper self. No charas there."

"Our first date", winked Sayaba-kun. "Alright my tenshi, I'll see you there~~ Amu- _koi_ ~"

Amu blushed. Not even Ikuto called her that. She was about to call out to him but he had already walked away. "Dumb American transfer boy. I hope he gets lost", she said, and then sighed.

"I'm tired. Let's go home today. I'll just text Rima." Amu said grumbling.

"What about the park?" Dia reminded her flipping her hair. Amu shrugged.

"I'll just go there when school is supposed to end I guess"

Suddenly Amu recieved a text message. She looked at her phone. It said "I'll see you tonight, darling~ ;)" Amu nearly threw the phone out of the window she was so mad.

"How did he get my num-" she was saying when another text arrived, this time from Rima.

"Don't be mad, he grabbed my phone and looked through it until he found your number. He's so much taller than me so I couldn't take it. Sorry xx Rima"

Amu sighed. This transfer student was a pain in the ass already and it was his first day there. But still… he was pretty handsome, and she felt kinda like she wanted to know more. He was… interesting. Annoying, yeah, but also handsome and she wanted to see what he was like behind the mask of his character change.

Who was Sayaba-kun, and what would he become?


	4. Let The Flames Begin

Author's Note: Hi KatelynisEpic yeah you can be a character! Who is ur favourite shugo chara character (is it Ikuto like me? xDDDD) lemme know and your charrie might end up being related to them hehehe. Also thanks for favouriting .3! Again if you want one lemme know they'll be named after youuu~~~~ they'll make a small appearance every so often! The more you review, the more they'll appear hehehe. I'm so glad 3 people have liked my story enough to favourite it x33 Thanks and don't forget to review desu~

Chapter 4: Let The Flames Begin

By the time Amu left for the park it began to rain a lot. The sky was cloudly and dark, and Amu couldn't help but feel like it was a reflection of her emotions. She was confused. Sayaba-kun had seemed so interesting but he was such a FLIRT! And she was devoted to her Ikuto. She wanted to know more about her Sayaba - wait HER Sayaba? Just because he was the new insteresting student who interested her didn't make him HERS!

She sighed. "Ikuto…" she breathed, his name being carried off by the wind and right into his ears.

Ikuto's ears twitched like a cat's far away. He could feel Amu calling to him. He and Amu had… a connection. It was because they kissed a lot and spent a lot of time together, and Ikuto was pretty sure it was also a soulmate thing. Or a magic thing. Whatever it was, he could feel a bit of Amu inside him wherever he went. It was pretty hot.

He jumped off of the windowsill he had been perched on, and began flying over to Amu, landing occasionally to jump again.

Amu was standing in the park alone still. Sayaba-kun had not come yet. Ikuto landed beside her suddenly and leaned forward to nibble the ends of her hair.

"Hello Amu", he purred and Amu giggled.

"Hi Ikuto" she said and turned around and kissed him. He kissed back and slipped his moist tongue into her mouth making her gasp in excitement.

"I-ikuto" she said suddenly. "We're not in private - wait"

"I don't care" he growled. "I've waited all day to get my daily dose of Amu kisses."

Then he stopped and looked up. "Wait we're not alone" he said dangerously.

"Yeah we are" Amu said impatiently. "Kiss me again…."

Sayaba-kun was walking around the park, his hair slightly drenched and dripping across his face as he searched the park for his new pink-headed cotton candy girl.

Suddenly he saw a flash of pink and his eyes darkened in rage as he saw a man kissing his cotton candy.

"Oh right she said stupid boyfriend" growled Sayaba-kun sadly. "I can fix that… Right Claudio?"

Claudio chuckled. "Yes mon freud, mon amore," he said in Italian (AN: I don't speak Italian lol so sorry if I messed up xDD) and suddenly Sayaba-kun CHARACTER CHANGED! A blue film went over his normally brown eyes and suddenly he had blue eyes.

"Hi~ Candy girl~ Did you wait long for me?" he called out. The blue-haired man turned around and Sayaba-kun gasped slightly.

He was hot. Damn it all he had hoped her boyfriend would be some loser named Thomas or something. Not a sexy older man.

Amu looked blushy as she stepped away from her boy toy. "Hi Sayaba-kun this is my boyfriend Ikuto. Ikuto this is Sayaba he transfered into Wakizushi-sensei's class with me and I was told to show him around also he has a shugo chara"

"Bonjour~~", Claudio said in French cause he switched languages and accents sometimes it was part of his character.

"Why are you giving nicknames to my sexy girlfriend" Ikuto hissed at him.

"She wont be yours for long hehehe~" Ssyaba-kun flirted. "Though hm, you're hot too maybe I should make you both mine".

"Ugh you pervert go back to America" Amu said rolling her eyes, but inside her heart was racing a bit… stupid icy boy.

"Oh Amu I'm wounded aren't perverts hot" Ikuto said with a dangerous wink. Amu's heart shivered. Yeah okay Sayaba-kun was a major turn on but like she was hella loyal to her man!

"Only you" she said and pointedly planted a sexy kiss on his cheekbone.

"Ew" Sayaba-kun said looking away sadly. His outer character just winked though, but his inner self was sad. Amu was the first chara person he'd ever met besides a certain girl in America (who isn't important yet she'll appear don't you worry dear readers!), and she was very very important to him. He already knew he wanted to marry her. Have children with her, and make their children have charas. They could have a chara family! He wondered whether charas could make baby charas with each other.

He was deep in thought and Amu approached him and flicked his forehead to snap him out.

"Anyway get your chara away we said no charas remember" Amu said angrily.

"What~~ This is my true self~~" lied Sayaba-kun and then Amu SMACKED THE CHARACTER CHANGE OUT OF HIM

His eyes turned brown again. Amu's eyes widened. Her icy boy was - NO, STOP, AMU, NOT YOUR BOY, YOUR BOY IS IKUTO! - actually a brown-eyed beauty?

"Oh no" he said quietly, and then he really reverted to his true personality. He was actually shy. Shyer than anyone he knew. He blushed and stepped back shyly.

"I-I'm the true Sayaba-kun" he whimpered. "You hit really hard, Amu-k-k-koi". he stammered over the name shyly.

Amu sighed. "Don't call me that" she insisted. "Anyway hajimemashite Sayaba-kun I'm Amu. This is our first time properly meeting"

"T-true" Sayaba-kun held his hand to his mouth like a little rich ojou-sama, and blushed the colour of Amu's hair.

"Back off" Ikuto said.

"I… No," Sayaba-kun announced. "I am going to make Amu my bride. I'm in love with her. She's… she's my everything, and she's perfect. I'd treat her better than you - I'm her age, too! I declare… the Amu War! Whoever wins will marry Amu!"

Ikuto growled. Amu's heart shivered more than ever before, and she almost swooned. These two boys were going to fight… over her?


	5. And It Gets Better Every Day

Author's Note: Hey guys it's Lizzy! I can't believe I've written 5 chapters! Sorry this took longer my family was on vacay! Thanks for the reviews Katelyn! I'm glad he's ur fave cause he's my fave too ;)) can't you tell hehe? Ok so it will probably be a few more chapters before u appear cause there's some plot stuffies to happen first. But don't worry, your charrie will appear soon x3 and if u like ikuto i think you'll be happy with the character x333 btw thanks for your review asking me to write more it inspired me! I'm happy you like it. Please read and review! I'm working really hard on this fic. It's kinda like my ultimate project lol! Also would anyone be interested if i rewrote cinderamu? It's pretty good for a 14 year old but now i'm 16 and think i could make it even sexier.

Chapter 5: And It Gets Better Every Day

Amu lay in bed awake that night. She couldn't sleep. Flashes of Sayaba-kun kept popping up like annoying ads on a site, or the world's hottest whack-a-mole game. Then she thought of Ikuto. Her sexy, sexy Ikuto. She loved him more than anyone, but Sayaba-kun's love confession had touched her like an ice cube dripping down her spine. It had made her heart shiver so much and almost as much as Ikuto did.

What if she became unfaithful to her Ikuto? No no no, she shook her head trying to get those eyes out of her head but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get those brown mysteries out of her. Sayaba-kun's beautiful brown eyes… Then his ice eyes flashed in front of her too… His opalescent pale blue iridescent shimmers.

She then thought of something. What if Tadase came back suddenly? And Kairi broke up with Yaya? And Nagi and Kukai too? Then she'd have not two sexies but 6 sexies going after her. Amu sighed. That was a random thought. She rolled over and went to sleep, but thoughts of her 2 sexy sweethearts - WAIT NO ONLY 1 IS HERS -

Meanwhile

Sayaba-kun lay awake in bed that night. He can't believe he actually said that to Amu… in front of her boyfriend! He buried his face into his pillow and screamed quietly. But he knew he'd say it again in a heartbeat. His candy girl… With her sweet smelling pink hair and fiery expression. It was like she set him on fire. He had to have her.

"Claudio" he whispered quietly. "I'm gonna get her"

"Of course you are" Claudio chortled back. "You're my person, and my person will get his heart's desire."

"Good cause otherwise what would the point of having a chara be" Sayaba-kun said and chucked quietly to the two fo them. "Youre supposed to help me in stuff like this. Claudio… make Amu love me!"

"All in good time, mon amie, mon amie. All in good time."

Sayaba-kun closed his eyes and fell asleep. He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow… tomorrow…

Meanwhile

Ikuto was on the phone.

"Yes, thank you" he said deeply. Yoru floated up to his shoulder.

"Does this mean I can't nap all day anymore-nya?" he whined.

Ikuto's eyes flashed dangerously. "If that Sayaba-kun wants to play a game… then we're going to _play_."

He chucked darkly, and then turned off his phone and went to sleep. He had plans. Big… plans.

Next Day

Amu sat at her desk. She was first there. Rima then arrived.

"Rima!" Amu said "I have news" she told the smaller girl as she went to her desk and started taking out her school supplies.

"I have bigger news", Rima said her eyes flashing like fire at the sound of gossip. "Guess who was spotted at the front gate"

"Who? Sayaba-kun? Cause he's in love with me and he and Ikuto are going to fight over me!"

"That would explain my news" Rima said, grinning like a madwoman. "You see -"

Just then the class all raced inside at once and sat at their desks quietly. Sayaba-kun pranced in and sat at his desk, winking at each person he passed and making everyone sigh dreamily - even some boys!

Then Wakizushi-sensei walked in.

"Hello, my beautiful little student birds~" he said in a lilting voice. Rima normally would've rolled her eyes so hard they would come out of her skull but today she was listening intently. "I have news!"

"Everyone has news today" Amu sighed to Rima. Rima just giggled.

"We have a new student teacher. And he's a hottie" said Wakizushi-sensei and suddenly Amu's heart began to shake in excitement. Then…

Ikuto walked in.

"Hajimemashite, minna-san," he said. "I'm Amu's sexy boy, and I'm your new student teacher. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." he grabbed his dress shirt collar sexily and bit his lip.

Amu got up and screamed. At that moment Ikuto gave a wink and a smirk, and the rest of the class joined her. He blew a kiss at Amu, and Wakizushi-sensei fainted and Sayaba-kun got up and ran over to Amu and kissed her cheek in retaliation.

Her life just got so much more interesting.


End file.
